reggaeton_buenofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hipnotízame, WISIN Y YANDEL
LETRA Yankee, Wisin Welcome to the remix, WY, DY Bebé, estás navegando en el tiempo, history, baby Yandel Me seduces cuando bailas así, tocar tu cuerpo para mí no es fácil Me gusta cuando te pones difícil y me dice pa', cogelo easy Mírame, deslizate, pégate a la pared Déjame sentirme tuyo, completamente tuyo Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Yankee Oye bebé, cuando te siento, como que me quemo a fuego lento Y ahora te lo cuento, será mágico el momento Cuando yo te bese se desaparece tu aliento en mi boca Poniéndote loca, tú misma te tocas y así me provocas Las ganas son muchas, las penas son pocas Champaña de la buena, amoña de la buena Montamos ya la escena, hacemos lo que quieras, bebé En la calle somos dos, en la cama uno, uno Ella está clara, pa, como su hombre no hay ninguno Champaña de la buena, amoña de la buena Montamos ya la escena, hacemos lo que quieras, bebé Tú lo pediste así, you wanna see me Daddy Yankee, Wisin, Yandel, mamá welcome to the fucking remix Hipnotízame con tu flow, hipnotízame con tu flow Hipnotízame con tu flow, aquí solo somos tú y yo Hipnotízame con tu flow, hipnotízame con tu flow Hipnotízame con tu flow, aquí solo somos tú y yo Yandel Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Wisin Tu mirada me enloquece, me cautiva tu calor Bañada en sudor, he decidido quedarme contigo Tú eres mi destino, me vuelve loco tu perfección Un trago le pago, yo sé lo que hago Quisiera ser un mago y amanecer frente a un lago Besándonos, tocándonos, haciendo estragos Sacamos la botella y con ella me embriago Destrúyeme pero con besos, preso, me encanta este proceso En la cárcel de la pasión con ella ingreso Soy tu sabueso, lo que tú digas en mi vida tiene peso Yandel Me seduces cuando bailas así, tocar tu cuerpo para mí no es fácil Me gusta cuando te pones difícil y me dice pa', cogelo easy Mírame, deslizate, pégate a la pared Déjame sentirme tuyo, completamente tuyo Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Hipnotízame, haz lo que quieras conmigo y mátame, tú Quítate la ropa, quiero ver como te tocas Yankee, Wisin, Yandel Quítate la ropa, baby, W Yandel, Daddy Yankee Muñeca, no te quiero nerviosa, deberías vencer el miedo Ha regresado, The Big Boss, la sociedad del dinero, once again Los tres fenómenos del movimiento urbano, quiénes son? Daddy Yankee, W Yandel, los insuperables, los campeones del pueblo Hyde El Verdadero Químico, Tainy Seguimos escribiendo la historia del movimiento urbano, Multimillo Records